The Horror of the Fishes
(This page is a renamed version of Fishes explained By a Crazy Puffin) This page is to gather evidence that fishes are Pure Evil. As you can see the whriter of this page is scared to death of fish. Fish pictures. As you all know fishes need water to live and Timmy they cant fly. As you can see the standard fish is a horrible creature of massive inteligence NO SHOW THE 5x5 mm BRAIN Theyre capable of extreme slapping activitys and YouTube can provide you evidence of Fishes attacking male humans most preasurchshesheheh (glunk glunk) parts. This fish infact is pure evil ------------------------------------------------------------------------------> Derpness Fishes are really derpy becouse.. just look at that fish down there, its super derpy and willing to destroy the world eny second now. All fishes arent evil, some are so derpy they cant be evil, some fishes are so derpy they dont know what they are and then there are the herpderp fishes. Herpderp fishes are wierd...... we have no explanation for the Herpderp´s we just assume evolution popped them out in somepoint of the fishies development. UPDATE UPDATE! 22.6.2013 Breaking news! We have spotted an majestick herpedrp goldfish in an random lake! The golfish is super Super SUPER derpy and stuppid, the amazing 14-18 second memory is derpyer than the derpyest human ever. The derp is too intence to keep secret so behold the great HERPDERP GOLDFISH! UPDATE UPDATE! 23.6.2013 Breaking news! We have found the source of derpynes! Now you have a brand new reason to stay away from drugs becouse these freaking ugly herpderp fishes use them to be Xtra Derpy that means you dont want to use them. Also theyre dangerous so even if you wanna be derpy get a better way, if you dont get a life. These ugly and darn scary mother truckers called fish dont. UPDATE UPDATE! 24.6.2013 Breaking news! Crazy Puffins have agreed to the contract (work 21 hours per day to catch fish, no money, no other food than the DERPY SARDINES YOU CATCH!) Sardines are the most derpy and slim fish we have seen yet, the swarm of the forms and super derp aura! Luckily the puffins help us long live the puffins! UPDATE UPDATE! 5.7.2013 A really lame news update! Fishes are scared all around finland becouse of the majestic thunderstorms heading towards New Oulu. Bewhare fishies. UPDATE UPDATE! 12.7.2013 The lamest update yet! The busiest Fishing season in Finland, Sweeden and Norway is coming to a close soon! So crab your fishing equipment and go fishing! UPDATE..UPDATE..16.7.2013 The ultimate lameness becomes a thing in this news update! Fishes exist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WARNING IF YOU AGREE WITH SOME OF THE FACTS PSRLÖJAOISOR KORPPU JUST SHOWED YOU DONT BE SHY TO REPORT AND SEND PICTURES OF DERPY FISHES, HES A BIT NUTS SO HED BE HAPPY. (Warning: Psrlöjaoisor Korppu is not an actualy cuallified Scientist, please go to a real science scenter to find more about fishes) Whrjhalksjting Pröblemz accyred in da prozzes of whiting thys toxt. Category:Horror Category:Fishes Category:Random Category:Crazy Puffin´z Category:Fun